


A Delicious Ache

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of unresolved desires, Kit makes Ella feel good on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste

They'd had a rather short courtship, only lasting three months. And they'd been the best three months of her life.

Now, standing in the master bedroom of her house waiting for Kit, Ella thought how at times it had felt like three years. Times when she and her beloved managed to find some way to be alone. Ducking behind closed doors and sneaking off to the secret garden. When hesitant sweet kisses turned hungry. A blush still rising to her cheeks when she remember the first time she felt Kit's hardness against her belly. She bit her lip as she remembered how he'd groaned into her mouth, his arms tightly around her waist. She could not have possibly wanted him more.

Of course, they stopped soon after, having to return to the castle for dinner. And though she knew she wanted to wait until they were wed to make love, all she could feel as they sat waiting for their meal was the wet throbbing between her legs. A feeling she would grow familiar with. It was a delicious ache only Kit could remedy.

A chill pulled her out of her thoughts, and she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She had to admit she looked... beautiful. Her hair which had been up in a tight bun all day was finally down in loose waves. She wore a beautiful white nightgown, which left not much to the imagination, with lace only covering her breasts and arms. Since it was winter she wore a robe of the same color on top to stay warm.

Ella couldn't help but think it wasn't helping much - as she realized how hard her nipples were. That didn't explain the beating of her heart, however. Or the throbbing between her legs. Hesitantly she ran a hand down her chest and over her right breast, and over her peak. Her body shuddering slightly as she gently stroked the flesh. " _Where is Kit?_ " she thought as she pinched it between two fingers, biting back a whimper.

A knock at the door pulled her from her trance and she dropped the hand, her heart racing.

"May I come in?"

Ella sighed. Kit. Finally.

"Of course, darling."

Kit smiled as he walked into the room and closed the door gently behind him. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. He was also in his night clothes, which hugged him in all the right places.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my love. Had some matters to sort out," he said, walking up to her and kissing her hand. Ella's heart melted, as it always did.

"And is it sorted?"

Kit chuckled. "I'm all yours," Her heart jumped at the thought, knowing it was true.

His hand came up to stroke her cheek, she closed her eyes at the sensation. "You look so stunning."

Ella opened her eyes to look at him and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. "So do you, my Kit."

Slowly, he stepped closer to her and took her face in both his hands and leaned forward to claim her lips. Her eyes closed slowly as his soft lips pressed against her own, her hands lightly resting at his waist. The kisses were soft, and Ella knew he was holding back for her, not wanting to take more than she was ready to give. But she was more than ready. So when his mouth opened slightly against her own, she slid her tongue into his mouth and pulled his body flush against hers. In response his hands slid into her hair, his nails gently scraping her scalp and sending delicious chills down her spine. She shrugged off the robe and it fell to the floor behind her.

Ella's hand tightly gripped her husband's sides as his tongue slid against her own, gently stroking the roof of her mouth. Her hands moved up and around his neck as she gently began to suck his tongue, hands a death grip on her hips. "Ella..." She stopped and moved back to gently caressing his tongue and lips. Once again, she felt his cock hard against her and she moaned into his mouth. Kit's hands found their way back to her hair and he tipped her head back gently. Letting go of her lip with a soft pop, he began to press hot kisses to her jaw, and down the side of her neck. Panting, Ella held on to his shoulders as her legs began to tremble slightly, the ache between he legs was almost unbearable. Kit's lips found her collarbone, half delirious with want, Ella ground herself against Kit.

"Kit..." she panted, "please."

Kit stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ella nodded, "Yes. I want you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."

He gently moved away, leaning down to pull the skirt of Ella's full-length nightgown up to her thighs before swiftly lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Ella cried out as he did so, his clothed cock pressing directly against her barely covered wetness for the first time. The feeling, the _relief_   was delicious and she tightened her legs around him, pressing closer. Slowly, he walked them over to the bed, falling onto it. The skirt of her dress came to rest at the top of her thighs as Kit laid between her open legs. She grabbed the bottom of his night shirt and tugged it up and over his head, only stopping for a moment to admire his strong body.

And then they were kissing again. Ella could hardly hear over her heart thundering in her ears as Kit's lips moved over her shoulder and down her chest, blazing a trail of wet kisses into her skin before finding the top of her breast. His eyes found hers, silently asking for permission - and Ella nodded.

Kit then took hold of her sleeves and pulled down the top of her gown to her waist, revealing her full breasts. Her nipples stiffened even more as the cool night air hit them. When Ella looked down at Kit his eyes were wide with desire and awe. His hands slid up and cupped them both in his hands and gently massaged the soft flesh. Ella brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her finger. As his thumbs moved over and gently stroked her pink nipples in tandem, she couldn't help but whimper. The sound caused him to grind down against her, and she cried out sharply as she felt his hardness nudge her clit. Her hand came down to grip at his firm shoulders.

"Look at me, Ella." His voice was hoarse, and when she looked at him and met his eyes she trembled as she felt more wetness seep out of her. "You're so beautiful."

Before she could respond Kit his mouth was on her skin. Still watching him, she gasped as lips firmly wrapped around her nipple and sucked before letting it go, only to draw maddening circles around her stiff peak before drawing back into his mouth. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as she watched his eyes flutter closed as he paid close attention to her breast with his mouth. Kit's pulled away and his tongue was replaced by his finger while he moved to the other breast, and her head fell back against the pillows. Ella more felt than heard Kit groan as her hips began to rock against his of their own accord, and he pressed down against her. The head of his cock pressing directly where she ached, he let go of her breast and his hands moved to grip at her thighs as his lips found hers again, his tongue finding hers. 

Her body felt as if it were on fire as their bodies rocked together, finding their rhythm. Soft cries escaped her mouth every time his hardness slid against her throbbing cunt, the wetness now soaking through the fabric which still covered her - practically useless. Her hands moved down his back slowly, she only hesitated a moment before sliding her hands into the fabric of his breeches, which had come loose from their rocking and grabbing at his firm ass, encouraging his movements, pressing him closer, feeling his bare skin beneath her fingers.

His face pressed to her neck, his breath hot, she could feel the soft noises of pleasure that escaped him. Suddenly, his grip on her thigh tightened and his body began to move faster, now panting against her neck. Ella felt him grow harder against her, and she knew he was feeling close to the end, but she didn't care. It felt too good - every press against her bring her a small amount of relief before leaving her aching even more. She couldn't help but seek more friction, whimpering as she tightened her thighs and rocked harder against him. 

"Ella," he panted, "if you keep doing that... I'm going to... I-," and just like that, he cried out sharply, his body shuddered and stiffened, coming to an almost complete stop and he held her impossibly tighter as his orgasm tore through him. 

He stopped moving and slumped over her, breathing heavily into her neck. 

"I'm sorry, my love." he said once he caught his breath, pulling himself off of her so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. "Those noises you were making... I couldn't hold it back."

Though Ella was disappointed, she wasn't upset. She felt a little proud even. But that didn't help the now unbearable ache coming from her center. She smiled at him, before kissing his lips. "It's alright."

Kit's eyes wandered over her body, her hair was disheveled and the only thing her gown covered at this point was the very top of her thighs up to her belly button. Kit licked his lips as he admired her round breasts and her long legs. His hand, which had some to rest on her thigh, slowly started moving upwards.

"No, it's _not_ alright," he told her. She gasped as his fingers moved the material aside. Ella swallowed hard as Kit moved in front of her and gently spread her legs in front of him before laying down between them and pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, moving closer to the part of her that begged for his touch. 

Once he reached his destination he looked up at her once again, "Is this alright?" he asked. Ella nodded quickly and eagerly, feeling his breath against her. He smirked and removed the soaked material that covered her. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Ella's heart felt as if it would explode, bearing the most intimate part of her to him. When she heard Kit gasp she closed her eyes and flushed red in sudden embarrassment at how wet she was. "God, Ella..." he groaned before parting her lips with his fingers, her wetness surely coating them - and now it was her turn to gasp. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Kit whispered before flattening his tongue against her and licking a stripe up her center, and down again. Ella covered her mouth when he passed her clit, and a muffled moan filled the room. He did it once, twice, three times before slowly circling her clit, and she couldn't help but sob as his tongue dragged over exactly where she had been aching for so long. Her hands moved to his glorious hair as his tongue drew her closer and closer to ecstasy. 

She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him, breathing heavily. When his eyes met hers she shuddered and bit her lip at the sight. His mouth kissing her deeply, tongue sliding over her. He licked at her with such enthusiasm that she felt more wetness drip from her. Kit must have noticed because he moved from her clit downward and lapped at the sweet liquid. She watched as his eyes closed and he groaned at the taste before flattening his tongue and spreading the wetness over her, and Ella fell backward again, unable to hold herself up.

Kit then gently grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs wider before he bent her legs upward towards her head, never once removing his mouth from her. Ella's heart was racing, and her body was tingling as her foggy mind felt Kit hands come up and cup her breasts again, massaging them as he licked her a little bit harder. Her chest was heaving, and Ella's eyes rolled back a bit as his tongue began to draw tighter circles against her clit. It was almost unbearable, she felt as if she were being drawn tighter and tighter and she would explode at any moment. She grabbed a hold of his head and ground herself against his face, squirming as he began to suck. She sobbed as she felt a wave of pleasure pass through her that almost felt like relief when he started sucking at gently at her clit like that. Kit noticed her reaction and kept at it, dragging his tongue in circles around her and then sucking. Ella's moans began to fill the room, but she was beyond caring if any servant heard them. Her hips rocking against his face, her body squirming in his hands, she looked down when she felt one of his hands leave her breast and noticed his hand inside his breeches before pulling himself out. She moaned when she saw he was hard again, his hands squeezing himself to starve off his own desire before moving to cover himself again.

"No... let me see." Kit's eyes were hazy with desire when he looked up at her and then groaned as he pulled his cock back out and stroked it gently, for her. Ella's body began to tremble as she watched him touch himself, as she watched him run his tongue over her wetness, as she looked into his blue eyes. It was too much.

"Oh, Kit. Kit, please," Ella panted. "Please, my love. I feel... ah, I feel... oh right t-there-"

She cried out loudly as she suddenly felt a wave of hot pleasure course through her, her back arched off the bed as he licked faster, guiding her through the waves of her orgasm with his tongue. Relief, sweet relief, finally. Ella almost cried as the intense pleasure coursed through her entire body. 

When it was over, she could faintly feel kisses being pressed into her thighs, up her belly, over her breasts, on her racing heart as her gown was fully removed. She opened her eyes to Kit beside her. The sheets were sticky with sweat, despite the cool air. Ella moved to lay on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She smiled as she felt his hands caressing her hair before kissing her forehead. 

When their breathing was under control she looked up at him. 

"Kit?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"That was... incredible," Ella said. And it was. Her body was still tingling. "but, we didn't actually..."

Kit laughed. "No, we didn't. But, we have the rest of the night - and our lives - to do that."

Lifting her head she pressed their lips together. She tasted herself on his lips and blushed at what they had just done.

"You taste delicious, my love," he whispered against her lips, as if reading her thoughts. She blushed redder, covering her face, and he laughed. "It's true." He pulled her hands from her face so he could look into her eyes.

"As much as I want to be inside you," he pulled her body towards him and she gasped when she felt his cock slide against her hip. She realized he was naked now too. "I could do that all night long," he said before kissing her again, his tongue sliding back into her mouth. Ella moaned and pulled him on top of her.

All night indeed.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella has a nice wake up call the morning after she and Kit's wedding night.

Ella felt as if she were floating, her body ringing with want. She was lying on her side, and she felt the warmth of the body pressed up behind her. Through her hazy desire, she noticed the morning sun rising through the window, casting a warm glow over the room. However, it was hard to focus on the beauty outside as her husband pressed wet kisses to the side of her neck as his right hand came up to cup her breast. She bit her lip as his thumb circled her nipple. Kit smile against her neck as it hardened and puckered under his touch. 

"Good morning," the king whispered into her ear, his hand trailing lowering and raising goosebumps over her skin. Ella shuddered at the gravel in his voice.

"Good morn-ah!" 

The reply she had planned turned into a sharp moan as his fingers slid through her swollen folds, finding her already wet. Her hand clutched at the sheets still covering part of her body as he began to massage her gently beneath them. There was something intimate and relaxed about it, the nerves they had had the night before dissipated now that they had made love. Twice.

Her back arched and she felt his erection pressed against her backside. Kit groaned as she ground back into him, loving the way his body trembled as his cock slid between her cheeks slightly. His fingers increased their pressure on her clit in return and she whimpered, grinding down onto his hand and seeking more friction. He had only been touching her for a minute or two but she was already panting, feeling the heat of her impending orgasm starting to build. 

She almost felt wild as he continued his attention to her neck and ear, kissing and biting. A sharp cry escaped her throat as her body began to tense, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets tighter as her husband's fingers circled her throbbing clit over and over, winding her tighter. The pleasure becoming unbearable. Her body begging for release again, and she knew she had been aroused before he had even touched her. Knew she had been wanting him in her sleep. She buried her face in the pillow her head was resting and her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling her orgasm licked at her, almost there. She squeezed her eyes shut, more wetness seeping out of her and coating her husband's fingers.

"Oh God," she moaned into the pillow and her face creased in pleasure as her orgasm took her breath away with a choked cry. Kit held her tighter as the waves of pleasure shook her body while she gasped and moaned softly. His fingers slowed as he caressed her through it until she whimpered and placed her hand over his, the overstimulation becoming uncomfortable.

She was still panting for breath when Kit turned her over so she was on her back and kissed her softly. They kissed like that for a while, her tongue eventually sliding into his mouth and deepening the kiss, Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around his impressive length and smiled as a tremor ran through him as she pumped him gently.

"Mmm, that was nice," she said against his lips. Kit let out a shaky sigh when her thumb caressed the tip of his leaking cock as she moved her lips to nip at his jaw. She looked down and admired how red and wet the tip was. His mouth found hers in a hungry kiss as she guided the head of his cock to her entrance. 

Kit paused before entering her. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you."

It was a fair question, they had made love twice just hours ago and she did ache. But she wanted him. She loved him even more for asking. As an answer,she wrapped her legs around his hips tighter and slid her hands over this ass and moaned as his cock slid into her wetness a little bit more. Her husband groaned and threaded his fingers through hers, pressing her hands into the mattress before slowly sliding into her the rest of the way. He swallowed her cry of pleasure with a kiss before gently pulling out of her almost entirely. She whimpered at the loss, as she was in love with how full he made her feel, and he pushed back in with ease as her body relaxed beneath him from her previous orgasm and how wet she was.

They kissed languidly as he made love to her at a slow pace, the only sounds filling the room were their quiet panting and the sound of their bodies meeting. Ella broke the kiss to arch he neck and Kit pressed wet kisses to the middle of her throat. She felt her arousal begin to increase as his cock hit a sweet spot inside of her that made her toes curl with every thrust. He pressed his face to the crook of her neck as one of his hands moved to her thigh, pressing their bodies closer together and fucking her deeper. 

Ella arched her back at the change of angle, wanting more. She ran a hand through his soft hair, her other hand on his ass urging him on. Her toes curled at the feeling of him inside of her, stretching her and filling her. She whimpered as his cock just barely touched the place inside her that made pleasure pool deep in her belly.

"Faster," she moaned into his ear. She needed more. "Harder, please."

Kit groaned before picking up his pace, thrusting harder, panting against her. Ella cried out and vaguely noticed the bed hitting the wall as he began to pound into her. She couldn't bring herself to care as his cock hit her sweet spot over and over and her hips began to move up to meet his. Kit's breath was ragged and his thrusts were becoming erratic when he pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit and rubbed almost frantically. And just like that, Ella orgasmed again, her body arching into a tight bow underneath Kit. His hand left her clit and he moved both of his hands to grip her at thighs, pushing deeper into tight body. He thrust once, twice and then he was coming with her with a muffled groan sounding a lot like her name into her neck, panting heavily.

They laid like that for a minute, Ella enjoying the weight of him on top of her and feeling him inside of her. She gasped as he pulled out, his come beginning to leak out of her. She had half a mind to clean herself up, but as he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head she couldn't bring herself to care. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back asleep to the sound of her husband's heart, feeling safe. 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Basically, Kit loves to give Ella orgasms.  
> I actually wasn't sure if I was gonna add Ch.2 cause I've been blocked on how to continue but this came to me out of nowhere so I decided to write it out since you've all been so nice! Sorry it took so long and I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write this like a fucking year, but here we go. I know this was literally just sex, which is like how I roll, I guess. It's Disney but they're still people and have you seen the part where he puts his hand on her waist. Sexual tension you could cut with a knife, bruh.
> 
> I know Ella is quite forward in this, but like I said in the story I think they probably spent A LOT of time making out during their engagement, and maybe crossed (or almost crossed) a few lines so this isn't their first ~encounter~ and at this point Ella just wants IT BAD. Get it, girl. Kit also wants it bad, as you can see. By the way, I 100% think he is virgin. I know people think he's hot - and a prince - so he must have had sex, but I don't think so. He's just like naturally good at it though.
> 
> I know I might have gotten some tenses wrong and I can be a lil repetitive but whatever. I'm not looking to get paid, u feel? There might also be some typos. My bad. I always try to fix them once I catch them. I took some liberties with clothing and stuff.
> 
> PS. They're at her house, and not the Castle because in the Novelization that's where they go for the honeymoon once it's restored. I think that's wonderful and would give them more privacy anyway.


End file.
